Several studies will be carried out on models for hydrolytic enzymes. These include a study of catalysis by the functional groups in the active site of carboxypeptidase, and preparation of artifical enzymes. The latter studies include functionalization of cyclodextrins with catalytically useful groups, as well as elaboration of other binding sites. Our studies on oriented attack (e.g. on steroids) will be extended to generalize this important new synthetic technique.